Reani
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Reani | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | Name = Reani | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Aasimar | Class = Druid | Age = 33 | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Druidic, Celestial | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections =Fen (ex-fiancee) Umagorn Smeltborne (friend) Samliel (angel guide) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 9 | HP = 48 | AC = 15 | DC = 16 | Str = 10 | Dex = 16 | Con = 12 | Int = 14 | Wis = 18 | Cha = 15 | FanArt = }} is an aasimar druid. She is played by Mica Burton. Description Appearance Reani has warm brown skin, sprinkled with golden freckles across most of her body. Her hair is white-blond and long enough to reach her waist, bound up into a high ponytail. Her eyes are bright and gold, and she is crowned with a glowing halo which hovers above her head. She wears a white dress and cloak with gold trim. Reani also has a scimitar and a wand tucked into her belt. Personality Reani is overtly bubbly and optimistic, and very quick to trust and attempt to make friends even with complete strangers. She has an extremely black-or-white moralistic view of evil, believing anything or anyone evil needs to be destroyed. This extends to evil acts, such as those who are selfish or harm others. She has a tendency to be morbid, willing to solve things with death or violence. She is willing to do whatever her angelic guide Samliel tells her in her dreams, without complaint or questioning. Biography Background Reani says she was left in Nicodranas by her mother, and presumably raised by Landen, a local alchemist, who became a father-figure to her. Once when tasked by Landen with finding herbs Reani ran into some Fey who she says gave her powers, enabling her to do "cool druid stuff". Growing up in Nicodranas, Reani once snuck into the Lavish Chateau behind her caretaker Landen to watch the Ruby of the Sea perform. Since she was five years old at the time, this was apparently before Jester was born. At some point Reani wound up in Uthodurn, and began trying to fight the underbelly of crime there, but only in her animal forms. This lead to some locals creating a legend around these animals, calling them the 'Lightbringer', while the real Reani remained anonymous. A year into her stay, Reani befriended the blacksmith Umagorn Smeltborn and occasionally left him gifts. In those five years, Reani lived in a small home of elven architecture on the Liber Disk, packed with knick-knacks and plants that she has kept alive through her druidic magic. Finding herself wounded after saving a trapper outside the city, her life was saved by a Glassblade called Fen. This started a romance between the two. At some point further into their relationship, a failed excursion into the Savalierwood left Reani and one other as the only survivor. Reani's relationship with Fen deteriorated fast the more dangerous missions she went on, culminating in the two separating. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: